El profesor de Matemáticas
by Zoe Ch
Summary: Edward Cullen es maestro de matemáticas en la Universidad de Harvard y por ende catedrático de Bella Swan.  Lo que una vez tuvieron ya no existe. ¿Por qué será? ¿Pueden las matemáticas volver a juntarlos?


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que se puede identificar es de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.

**Espero les guste mucho. También quiero darles las gracias por todos sus reviews. ¡Me han dado tantos ánimos para continuar! Y por último quiero anunciarles que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, espero que me den su apoyo y saben que estoy siempre atenta a sus comentarios, propuestas y opiniones.**

* * *

"Sólo existen dos cosas puras en esta vida, y son: Las matemáticas y el sentimiento de amor por ti"

**Anónimo**

– Isabella Swan – dijo viendo atentamente la lista que tenía en sus manos

– Presente – dije desganada y levantando la mano como lo hacía en cada clase con él

Terminó de llamar la asistencia y luego se giró a escribir el título y la fecha en la pizarra blanca en el aula de la universidad.

Su espalda gloriosa se contraía y se hacía notoria en la camisa formal con la que se presentaba a dar cátedras. Aunque no era demasiado formal, pues los primeros dos botones estaban abiertos dejando ver el inicio de un pecho blanco y que solo yo sabía – al menos en esa aula – era bien formado.

Edward Cullen, era su nombre.

Era un año mayor que yo, rondaba sus veinticuatro. Demasiado guapo y joven para ser maestro, pero él tipo era un genio en las matemáticas y en la física e idolatraba la música; se graduó con veintiún años de dos carreras en Harvard y su misma Alma mater lo contrato unos meses después de su egreso.

Yo, por otro lado era Bella Swan, becada en Harvard en Literatura; una mujer independiente, pensante y algo patosa.

Me acurruque más sobre mi pupitre, odiando el día en que "Matemáticas Básicas" era una materia alterna obligatoria en todas las carreras de la universidad.

Resolver las inimaginables y larguísimas cosas que nos enseñaba no era el problema, el problema era él; pues antes de ser mi catedrático fue mi amigo.

Nacimos en Forks, Washington; un pueblo helado en la península de Olimpyc, viviendo al lado en una residencial exclusiva pues su padre era un renombrado cirujano y el mío político de carrera.

Los Cullen- Swan crecimos juntos, compartiendo todo y aún recuerdo que cuando yo tenía cinco años unieron los patios de ambas casas, creando un parque para que jugáramos y nos juntáramos más cómodamente.

Alice y Emmet Swan eran mis hermanos, el oso tenía 26 años y Alice de 23 años; yo era la del medio.

Edward, Jasper y Rosalie eran los Cullen. Los gemelos Jazz y Rose de 25 años y mi ex-amigo de 24 años.

Mi madre y Esme – la madre de los Cullen – reían, pues cuando estábamos pequeños aseguraban que seriamos tres parejas felizmente unidas en el futuro. Como verdaderos oráculos sus comentarios terminaron en una verdad tangible, pues Emmet y Rose estaban casados y Jazz con Alice tenían una relación fuerte en vías de matrimonio en el futuro.

Y aun, mis mamás – pues ambas lo eran – no descansaban en decirme que él y yo terminaríamos juntos. Me negaba a aceptar lo que decían, pero la realidad era que desde que yo recuerdo lo quería para mí en el futuro, en la manera en que mis madres lo decían, mi vida era suya si él me lo pedía.

Lo miré ordenar su escritorio y dirigirse a todos con una sonrisa ladina que arrancó un gran suspiro generalizado de toda la población femenina del aula, incluyéndome a mí patéticamente.

– Chicos – llamó la atención mientras se acercaba nuevamente a pizarra – Hoy veremos la regla de Crammer. Es bastante simple y la usaremos después para la resolución de sistemas de hasta tres incógnitas por método determinante. Primero la explicare y luego si tienen dudas será un placer concretarlas.

Se giró y con sus hermosos números comenzó a explicar con el ejemplo que el libro presentaba. Cuando su voz llegó hasta mis oídos no pude evitar recordar las veces en que de niños me había explicado en mi cuarto, usando el mismo tono serio pero comprensivo.

Navegué por mis recuerdos unos minutos más hasta que llegué al momento que nos desunió por completo.

_**– ¡¿Jasper? – grité entrando a mi segundo hogar, lo único que pude escuchar fue la voz de mi segunda madre cantando en la cocina – ¿Esme, donde esta Jazz?**_

_**¡En su habitación mi vida! – me contestó ella desde la cocina.**_

_**Proferí un "Gracias" compungido por el dolor y subí las escaleras corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**Entré a su cuarto y no me importó que estuviese solo en unos bóxers flojos de crucigramas, me tire sobre él para caer juntos en la cama y cuando mi cabeza estuvo en su pecho deje salir los sollozos libremente.**_

_**¿Bella? – me llamó él apartando mi cabello de mi cuello para ver mi rostro un poco – ¿Qué pasa mi niña?**_

_**Edward – respondí con un sollozo atorado en la garganta. Una sola palabra podía contestar las preguntas de Jasper, y era en efecto el nombre de su hermano.**_

_**¡Shhhh! – susurró acariciando mi pelo con sus pálidos dedos – Cálmate y después me cuentas. Desahoga si quieres, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.**_

_**Lloré sobre él una hora más, hasta que me quede seca de lágrimas y muda de sollozos. Le conté con dolor y lágrimas nuevas el gran pesar que me embargaba.**_

_**Todos estábamos de vacaciones de la universidad. A mis 18 estaba empezando junto a Alice, y Edward tenía un año allá.**_

_**Con él habíamos empezado a salir de manera diferente y en una de esas salidas nos habíamos besado suavemente, yo estaba segura de mi amor por él, pero al parecer Edward estaba descubriendo sus sentimientos hacia mí; y yo estaba dispuesta a esperarlo el tiempo que él tardase.**_

_**Ese día habíamos quedado en el centro comercial de Port Angeles, me fui en el auto de mamá. Entre a la plaza y con los ojos lo busqué por todo el lugar. Divisé una mata de pelo cobrizo, sonreí. Caminé en medio de los tumultos de gente, buscándolo. Cuando al fin llegué me encontré con Edward besándose con Tanya una asquerosa ex-compañera del instituto.**_

_**Mi corazón se rompió en pedacitos cuando los vi, y una lágrima bajó libre por mi mejilla.**_

_**Corrí hacía el estacionamiento de nuevo con la vista nublada por el agua que escurría por mi rostro. Los gritos de Edward tras de mí eran lejanos y se perdían entre la gente. Encontré el auto y arranqué sin pensar. Cuando salía de ahí una imagen de él se proyectó en mi parabrisas, aceleré aún más.**_

_**Jasper me escuchó atentamente durante todo el relato, aguantó mis lágrimas en su pecho. Además de que me dijo incontables veces que Edward no era así, y que había algo malo tras todo lo que había pasado.**_

_**Intenté con mi alma creerle a mi hermano no de sangre pero si de alma, pero el recuerdo de lo visto me imposibilitaba hacerlo por mucho que quisiese.**_

_**Lloré no se por cuánto tiempo más, hasta que nos dormimos abrazados en su cama. Vencidos por el cansancio y la tristeza.**_

_**Desperté porque alguien me tomaba del brazo con excesiva fuerza, jalándome con ímpetu de donde estaba cómodamente recostada. Proferí una queja pero me jalaron más fuerte. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Alice y Edward dentro de la habitación. Él con el rostro rojo y una Alice preocupada.**_

_**– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Jasper poniéndose en pie y tallándose los ojos, desperezándose.**_

_**– Dime tú a mí, Jasper – masculló Edward con voz colérica y con su rostro pálido aún mas rojo. Parecía como si estuviese a punto de explotar de la rabia.**_

_**– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté yo confundida y levantándome de la cama de mi hermano con rapidez.**_

_**– Eres una cínica, Isabella – me respondió él empujándome a la cama nuevamente, su toque me lastimo no solo físicamente, me dolió en el corazón ese desprecio – Estas con mi hermano y tuviste la cara para hacer un drama por lo de Tanya.**_

_**– ¡Edward! – se metió Alice mientras su voz eran chillidos – ¡Ellos no han hecho nada! Ellos…**_

_**– ¡Cállate Alice! – gritó él cortando lo que mi hermana tenía para decir – ¡Si quieres vivir engañada es tu decisión, pero yo no voy a creerlo.!**_

_**– ¡Por el amor a Jesús, Edward Anthony! – dijo Jasper levantándose enojado y poniéndose frente a él de manera leonina lista para pelear – ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vas a ponerte a pensar eso de nosotros?**_

_**– ¡Cállate tú, "hermano"! – profirió la palabra como una blasfemia, como una ofensa – Quédense juntos si quieren. Después de todo, Tanya está ahí para consolarme…**_

_**Salió del cuarto dando un portazo y mi corazón hecho ya pedazos tronó y se oyó el ruido sordo de las migajas del mismo cayendo en el vació de mi alma.**_

_**Lloré de nuevo en los brazos de Alice y luego en los de Jasper hasta que no tuve más lagrimas. Desde ese día Edward no volvió a hablarme.**_

– Srita. Swan – dijo llamándome y sacándome de los recuerdos – Podría pasar a resolver este ejercicio.

Me levanté de mi asiento con un gruñido y caminé indecisa hacia el frente del aula. Cuando estuve a si lado su olor tan masculino me perturbó y apoyé una de mis manos en el escritorio de madera. Su ceja se alzó con curiosidad y me entregó un marcador para pizarra, cuando sus dedos rozaron mi mano una descarga eléctrica me recorrió entera pero disimulé lo más que pude nuevamente.

Destapé el marcador y me giré con el seño hacía la pizarra. Los números ante mi me parecían una sopa extraña, un conjunto de grafías sin sentido alguno.

– Lo siento – le dije dándome la vuelta y con los hombros bajos en señal de derrota – No puedo resolverlo

– Siéntese – me contestó con un gajo de sonrisa, burlándose obviamente de mi ignorancia – Gracias a la Srita. Swan tienen un examen corto la próxima clase, pues quiero asegurarme que puedan resolverlas.

Todos bufamos por su comentario y me gané algunas miradas reprobatorias en el salón, pero no me importaron en lo más mínimo. Me senté de nuevo sin prestar atención.

La clase terminó y yo fui la primera en salir espantada cual ave enjaulada de esa aula fría dentro de los cientos de pasillos en los edificios de Harvard.

•••••

– ¡Bella! – gritó alegre Alice mientras entraba – ¡Ven, trajimos comida!

Salí de mi habitación en el departamento en el que vivíamos mi hermana y yo. Me encontré con Jasper y nos saludamos animados. Comimos riendo pues Emmet y Rosalie llegaron a visitarnos y cuando todos se fueron Alice me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

Le dije que sí, pero que debía esperar que me aseara. Me bañé, me puse mi cómodo pijama rosa y cuando salí me encontré a mi hermana sentada en el centro de mi cama. Me tiré junto a ella y la abracé con cariño. Siempre le había tenido un cariño a Alice, después de todo era mi hermanita pequeña.

– ¿Qué tenías que decirme Alice? – le pregunté con curiosidad en la voz

Habló de manera muy rápida, como una carreta y no pude entender nada.

– Repite que no entiendo – le pedí mientras ella escondía su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello

– Es que te enojaras mucho – explicó en un susurro que me hizo cosquillas

– ¡Alice! – dije riendo por las cosquillas – Dime ya que es lo que suce

– Le pedí a Edward que te de clases privadas – contestó suavecito en mi oído y la bote de la cama cuando terminó de hablar

Ni el grito que dio cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo me sacó de mi shock.

– ¡MARY ALICE SWAN DWYER! – dije gritándole – ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando duende del demonio?

– Lo necesitas – afirmó ella levantándose del suelo con una mirada reprobatoria, ¿Cómo pensaba ella que iba a reaccionar? ¿Qué iba a llorar de alegría? – Si no, no pasarás el examen final de esa materia y eso significa perder la beca Bella y eso implica que papá te pague la universidad.

– Eso no – respondí en otro grito aún más fuerte

Estaba confundida ahora, pues no quería estar cerca de él y mucho menos hablar y pasar rato juntos, pero tampoco quería dejar la materia y perder la beca que me daba cierta independencia de mis padres.

Mi hermana me miraba con miedo en sus ojos color miel, expectante de mi reacción; esperando quizás que la tomara del cuello y la asfixiara. Pero no haría eso, Alice lo había hecho con la mejor intención y al final de cuentas en realidad necesitaba la ayuda para pasar.

– ¿Cuándo? – pregunté tirándome a la cama nuevamente y cerrando los ojos. Sentí su cuerpo subir también a la cama.

– Desde la próxima semana – me dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello nuevamente.

– Está bien – contesté abrazándola y así nos quedamos dormidas sobre mi suave colchón.

•••••

Estaba nerviosísima sentada en la sala de mi casa, esperando a que Edward llegara.

Mis manos temblaban y se sostenían una a la otra en el intento de calmar los nervios que me inundaban en ese momento.

Esperaba pálida a que la puerta sonara, a que unos golpes me anunciaran su inminente llegada.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir como torrentes de mis ojos, quería correr lejos de todo y todos. Encerrarme en un lugar en el que nunca me encontraran y morir de amor. Si, amor. Pues era inútil el negar el hecho de que él ya no provocaba nada más en mí. Mi corazón estaba resignado ya a nunca tenerlo.

Pero no podía perder el amor por él, era como dejar ir la parte más importante de mí. Todos los días encontraba la manera de ignorar mi pesar, pero ahora que estaba sola y enfrascada en ello no podía evitar sollozar de tristeza.

¡Toc, toc!

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado como si del final de una carrera se tratase, mis piernas tomaron vida propia y me puse en pie como autómata caminando a la puerta y moviendo la perilla metálica.

Delante de mí se encontraba el hombre de mi vida, el dueño de mi ser, Edward.

Con un jeans y una camiseta azul marino se veía glorioso, cual ángel bajado del cielo. Su cabello cobrizo despeinado, sus ojos verdes como el mar Caribe y su cuerpo de infarto.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó con una mueca que me hizo dejar de verlo para dar paso al sonrojo común en mi rostro

– Adelante – le contesté en un susurro apartándome de la puerta y dejando a su gloriosa existencia entrar al departamento - ¿Te parece si trabajamos en el comedor?

– Como sea – me dijo con un gruñido desganado que hizo polvo las piezas más que quebradas de mi corazón.

Me obligué a poner mi mejor sonrisa mientras nos sentamos al lado, a unos cincuenta centímetros pero que más eran metros, kilómetros, millas.

Después de que tomamos asiento y abrimos los cuadernos y libros comenzó a explicarme no se qué cosas, pero, yo no podía más que mirar sus labios y sus expresiones a la hora de enseñar. No puse ni una pizca de atención en lo que decía, pues verlo era más fascinante que un cumulo de números sin un fin aparente dentro de mi vida.

– ¿Isabella? – me llamó con un tono cansado

– ¿Dime Edward? – pregunté en un susurro, pues me dolía que usara tanta formalidad entre nosotros. Después de que habíamos sido tan amigos, después de que habíamos estado tan juntos.

– ¿Estás poniendo atención? ¿Entendiste? – me preguntó él en respuesta, mirándome tan fuerte que me hizo bajar la mirada a mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo.

– No – le contesté suave y despacio – No entiendo nada Edward

– Bueno, te lo volveré a explicar pero pon atención – dijo él dándole vuelta al cuaderno en el que minutos antes estaba escribiendo. Lo detuve poniendo una de mis manos sobre la suya en un arranque de valentía.

El toque me distrajo pero me concentre en lo que iba a hacer, pues estaba decidida a terminar con todo.

– No es eso lo que no entiendo – le dije viéndolo con fuerza en la mirada – Lo que no entiendo que paso entre nosotros.

– Isabella – contestó en un suspiro cansado – ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿La parte en la que te encontré en la cama con Jasper?

– ¡Por el amor a Dios Edward! – grité frustrada, ¿es que nunca iba a entender?

– Es que tu… - empezó a hablar nuevamente pero lo corté antes con mi palabras duras

– ¡Cállate! La que hablara hoy soy yo – le dijé con voz un tanto estrangulada por las lagrimas que querían salir – Primero que nada Jasper es mi mejor amigo, el único hombre al que podía contarles las cosas que me pasaban contigo, él siempre me entiendió muy bien y me daba consejo. Y además él es como mi hermano y ¡nunca seriamos capaces de hacer eso! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por ustedes! Porque el ama a Alice con todo su ser, ¡tal como yo lo hago contigo!

Cuando terminé de hablar las lágrimas corrían libres por mi rostro, dejando una estela de agua maldita sobre mis mejillas. El no decía nada, solo me veía con tantas emociones en sus ojos que eran difíciles de distinguir una de la otra.

Quizá su corazón ya no caminaba en el sentido en el que el mío lo hacía y solo era lástima lo que desbordaban sus orbes. Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda y dejando a las lágrimas salir con libertad. Además que no quería ver su desprecio o su compasión.

Después de unos minutos en los que permanecí llorando sentí una mano en mi brazo, un toque cálido más que conocido; uno que no sentía desde hacía una eternidad para mí.

– Bella – me dijo hablando en mi oído, un escalofrío me recorrió al sentirlo tan cerca – Lo siento, pero los celos me cegaron. Tanya me besó aquella vez y puedo peinar el mundo buscándola para que te diga la verdad. ¡Yo también te amo mi vida! Verte al lado de Jasper y pensar lo peor fue mi error, pero no pude evitarlo. Perdóname amor, perdóname.

Sollocé más fuerte y le creí.

Con mi alma le creí, como si fuese la única verdad en el mundo; y aunque no la fuese la aceptaría sin decir nada, pues el amor que me carcomía era más grande que los sentimientos, rencores o recuerdos.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con su rostro de ángel surcado en lágrimas al igual que el mío, y sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y verdad, más que nada de eso. Verdad.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente, sujetándonos y llorando en el hombro del otro.

Nos miramos de nuevo cuando nos separamos y no sé quien fue el de la idea y quien el de la iniciativa, pero repentinamente nuestros labios se vieron ocupados, complementado los labios del otro.

Sus labios dulces eran lo que recordaba, un manjar de dioses, una prueba de amor más que tangible. Nuestras manos no se quedaron quietas y recorrieron el cuerpo del otro, descubriendo y marcando como propia cada centímetro de piel descubierta.

Los gemidos y suspiros comenzaron a pulular en el aire de la habitación, y de un segundo a otro un calor desconocido me recorrió internamente.

– Llévame al cuarto – le dije al oído con voz ronca – Hazme tuya de todas las maneras posibles

– Ya lo eres – me contestó alzándome en brazos – Desde siempre lo haz sido

Caminó a trompicones, pues nuestros labios estaban pegados como dos imanes contrarios.

La ropa desapareció prenda por prenda y los besos a lo largo de nuestros cuerpos no se hicieron esperar, sus labios recorrieron mi cuerpo marcándolo como suyo de manera placentera al igual que los míos lo hicieron con el maravilloso cuerpo de dios griego que él tenía.

El momento culmen llego rápido y su masculinidad se encontró en las puertas de mi feminidad. El miedo me inundó de una manera especial, pues hasta en ese momento miles de preguntas acecharon mi mente. ¿Y si no lo complacía? ¿Y si no era suficiente para él?

– Mi amor – me llamó besando mi frente – Eres hermosa, no necesito leer mentes para saber qué piensas. Eres lo único que quiero y lo que necesito más que al aire. Te dolerá, pero es lo único que debes sufrir; pues daré mi vida entera por tu felicidad.

Sonreí renovada y dispuesta a recibir lo que fuese, si eso implicaba unirme a él de todas las maneras posibles. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, su ruta hacia mi ser comenzó.

Un dolor agudo me quebró cuando traspasó mi barrera convirtiéndome en mujer - en su mujer – pero, sus besos me distrajeron lo suficiente y después de unos minutos en los que pude sentir como se contenía como todo un caballero, el placer comenzó a hacer mella en mi cuerpo.

El calor anterior volvió y me envalentoné para unir mis piernas tras su espalda incrementando la sensación que él estaba creando en mí.

Los jadeos y gemidos no decían nada más que nuestros nombres y te amos entrecortados.

Después de minutos, horas o días en los que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron unidos en un vaivén desquiciante, el inminente orgasmo me golpeó explotando una reacción en todo mi cuerpo, dejando un calor en cada vena de mi organismo.

– Te amo – me dijo él en un susurro en mi oído – Desde que nos vimos hace más de veinte años, desde que tengo recuerdos eras lo más importante para mí.

– Igual para mi – le contesté sonriendo con genuina felicidad

Nos besamos nuevamente. Salió de mi ser y me depositó sobre su blanco y fuerte pecho.

Nos besamos una vez más y caímos rendidos al sueño más profundo con sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

•••••

La oscuridad me rodeaba y los recuerdos me golpearon como una ola y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

– Te ves tan hermosa sonrojada – dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi lado, y fue lo que me hizo sonreir. No había sido un sueño.

Solo hasta ese momento recordé mi desnudez y sujeté con fuerza la sábana que medio cubría mi cuerpo, pero su mano detuvo las mías.

– ¿Cuál es la vergüenza? – preguntó con una sonrisa y con cierta picardía en sus ojos – Viviremos toda una vida juntos, deja las penas

Abrí aún más mis ojos con sorpresa por su comentario y la duda en ellos hizo que él riera suavemente. Se puso en pie de la cama y se coloco el bóxer negro, trate de no ver su cuerpo, pues en ese instante quería enterarme bien de qué era lo que haría. Tomó su pantalón y buscó en uno de sus bolsillos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba con tanto empeño.

Caminó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó a mi lado, me senté jalando la sábana conmigo y viendo curiosa como su mano encerraba algo.

– Bella – dijo viéndome con una sonrisa dulce – Eres lo mas importante en mi vida y desde aquella tarde en el centro comercial desee hacer esto pero mis estupideces no me dejaron. Quiero que me perdones, y quiero compartir mi vida contigo, amanecer junto a ti hasta mi muerte y que seas la madre de mis hijos. ¿Le harías el honor a este pobre tonto de casarse con él y darle sentido a su vida?

Solté la cobija y no me importó estar desnuda, pues la alegría era más grande que nada, solo seguida por el amor.

– ¡Si quiero mi amor! – contesté mientras la veía con una sonrisa – Siempre es si para ti. Te amo.

Nos besamos nuevamente y después de un rato sonreí en sus labios.

– ¿Cuántas clases más me darás? – dije sentándome en sus piernas y moviéndome, provocándole.

– Mmmm – murmuró confundido y exacerbado por lo que estaba sintiendo

– Quiero entender – le dije con voz inocente y un puchero marca de mi hermana

– Me asegurare que aprendas y entiendas dos cosas Bella – me dijo tirándome en la cama y besando mi cuello

– ¿Cuáles y en cuánto tiempo? – logre preguntar con jadeos

Levanto su cabeza de donde estaba y me miro con una sonrisa torcida.

– Que te amo y que la regla de Crammer es fácil – dijo cerca de mis labios – Y daré mi vida, si es el tiempo que necesitas para comprender.

Me besó con amor y no pude más que sonreír pues nunca las matemáticas me habían parecido tan útiles, hasta que me unieron de nuevo al amor de mi vida. Esta vez para siempre.


End file.
